


Fallout Equestria: Lonesome Airwaves

by DessertBurrito



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Angst, Comedy, Grimdark, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertBurrito/pseuds/DessertBurrito
Summary: War never changes. The mega spells drop, spreading pink cloud throughout the city. Lives are lost and ponies hide in Stables. The sky closes and the world moves one. Two hundred years later Liftian Drift wakes to a world she doesn't know. The surface world where the skies are always gray and she's branded a traitor against her own kind. Legs missing and heart hurting she begins her own journey in the Hoof.





	Fallout Equestria: Lonesome Airwaves

> _ "Far better that I have a student who understands the meaning of self-sacrifce than one who only looks out for her own best interests." _

_ “What…? What happened?” Everything is different now, my memory is fuzzy and the whole world is covered in a thick pink fog that smells and tastes like copper bits, I can barely make a thing out. I can hear the clicking of the still working security cameras and I can almost see small pony shaped figures moving through the haze. Slowly, as if they were in some sort of trance. Everything feels wrong, my clothes seem to be stuck to me like a second false skin. I feel soaked and yet somehow hot instead of the cold you’d expect from a ghastly breeze. I finally made it onto my hooves and walked through the cloud to find my students but they seemed off, they were all sitting at their desks staring at me with dead eyes. Something is very wrong! Why can I not remem-…wait! _

 

I snapped back to reality. Everything flashed back fast and in an overwhelming second, I was taken back to the horror that happened. Well, I am unsure how long ago. The sirens rang warning of the end of the world. There was no time to evacuate, so I just held my students close and prepared for the end, an end that never came... or so I thought. The princesses kept the missiles at bay with their protective shield but then this pink cloud washed over the city like a mighty storm. It engulfed and captured everything in its dark haze. How can such a bright color cast such a shadow? It seeped into everything and came through every crack in the school. Breathing became impossible and I passed out.. When I awoke, I was partially fused to the floor and completely fused to my uniform. After forcing my hooves free from the sticky carpet, I began wandering to each student, trying to talk to them, but getting no response. Their heads followed me, listening with their eerie sunken eyes and slowly looking me up and down, as if they were expecting some sort of command. I could hear the whispers of their final day of school. speaking of whispers, -I can hear them all around me, muddled and static-y. Like they are coming through a radio. Whispers of fear and confusion, too corrupted to really understand, with the occasional muffled yell on the horizon. It all just added to the wrongness. As I stared into the hallway, the bell rang. The sickly end of what would have been class. All the students began to move in a ghastly, slow, choppy trot to their lockers and to class. Only instead of going to their next class, they went back to the classroom they’d just left. All I could do was stare. Time slowed to a crawl. What couldn’t have been more than a few hours instead felt like days, they repeated their cycle until the last bell rang for the end of school. The students sat at their desks, dead and unmoving. I could not bear to see this anymore. It had to be some sort of dream! I ran out of the school and found the streets filled with more ghastly ponies, all on what seemed to be some sort of autopilot. What could have caused this… The cloud? I can’t be the only sane pony left. That's just impossible! My family, my friends, somepony, anypony… there had to be someone out there…. probably hiding. I  had to go check on my family.

 

I ran through town, calling out for survivors with no response and I kept running until I made it to my sister's house. I prayed to Celestia she was still alive and sane. When I opened the door, I was greeted not by my sister but by her wife. She was forever fused to her royal guard armor, her skin chipped and scarred, and her hair missing... She looked like some sort of zombie or a ghoul.

 

“Brainy?” she said, her eyes wide, “do you know who I am?”. She stared through me, and if she were a ghost of her former self... Well, at least she was capable of conversation.

> _ And so starts the end of one era, thus beginning another _


End file.
